Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a room mirror for a vehicle, more specifically, to a display room mirror capable of improving a contrast and a reaction velocity by disposing an OILED panel on a front surface of the room mirror.
Description of the Related Arts
Recently, a device which generates warning sounds to call a driver's attention when a vehicle comes close to an obstacle has been provided in the vehicle, and thus when the vehicle comes close to the obstacle, an obstacle warning device for giving the driver information on the situation has been installed so that a collision of the vehicle and the backward obstacle can be inhibited in advance. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a display module is disposed on a rear surface of a room mirror 10 and outputs images showing surrounding situations of the vehicle captured by a camera mounted to the outside of the vehicle so that the driver can confirm the images, thereby contributing to safe driving.
In particular, an LCD module 20 is applied as a conventional display module as shown in FIG. 1. In the case where the HID module 20 is applied, it is problematic that a contrast and a reaction velocity are low. Also, since the LCD module 20 is large in size, a thickness of a room mirror 10 is increased and a weight fit thereof is also increased.